Traditionally, monitoring systems must rely on reactive resolution to rectify issues after receiving complaints from end users. This method can become very inefficient, and can additionally result in a mismanagement of resources as it can be fairly time consuming to spend time correcting issues that may have been otherwise prevented. Therefore, a need exists for a means to both proactively monitor data for issues, and in addition, to store monitored data for future analysis.